


A story of a cat and a Shadowhunter

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, POV Chairman Meow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: So Chairman had a plan how to drive this hunter away for good. So! He started out slow. First he would lie on all of Alec's clothes, making sure that his fur would shed everywhere. Chairman was a cat with a mission, he was a cat with a plan. Yet! It didn't work. For some reason it wasn't working because the Hunter came coming back again and again. His fur didn't annoy him one bit! Chairman Meow was shocked but he decided to investigate the situation a bit more. Maybe… maybe he loved his master enough to put up with him!(Malec from Chairman Meow's POV)





	A story of a cat and a Shadowhunter

Being a cat in the Lightwood-Bane residence wasn't easy on the poor Chairman Meow. When there was just Magnus as his master, Chairman was the happiest kitty alive, his master played attention only to him, spoiled him rotten to his heart's content. He even prepared birthday parties for Chairman Meow! He truly was worshipped, Magnus loved him the most. Chairman was number one in his master's heart and even though he played hard to get, he did return his affection every now and then. Not too much, though, Chairman didn't want to spoil his warlock too much. The boundaries were there to keep the balance in place! Chairman was a  _ king  _ of Brooklyn! Everyone knew it, all of the cats on the block. Chairman was amazing and his life was better than ever until a certain Shadowhunter came along and stole his precious Magnus from him!

 

It started with small things; Magnus being away from home for longer periods of time leaving poor Chairman to deal with his own boredom. It wasn't fun at all for the needy cat and he did all he could to keep his master at home. Howl when Magnus was getting ready to get out, lay on top of him and not allow Magnus to move. He even went that far to attack Magnus with kisses. But did that stop Magnus from leaving? No! No it didn't. So Chairman Meow swore revenge on this evil stranger, he was going to claw his eyes out. He did  _ not _ deserve Magnus! Chairman was a very jealous cat and wasn't backing down without a fight.

 

However, it got even worse. The evil giant started visiting Magnus’ loft and started hogging  _ his _ places. The place at the couch, his favourite chair in the kitchen… Everything! And Magnus  _ allowed  _ him. In fact, he was watching him with that goggly eyes that it made Chairman sick. Yes, this Alec Shadowhunter might had Magnus wrapped around his finger, but Chairman Meow was no fool! He was watching Alec, he studied him carefully. He was going to revenge himself when the giant was least expecting and he would hop him and eat him for a snack! Oh, yes! Chairman was a  _ fierce cat _ , Alec the Shadowhunter was going to pay!

 

So Chairman had a plan how to drive this hunter away for good. So! He started out slow. First he would lie on all of Alec's clothes, making sure that his fur would shed  _ everywhere.  _ Chairman was a cat with a mission, he was a cat with a plan. Yet! It didn't work. For some reason it wasn't working because the Hunter came coming back again and again. His fur didn't annoy him one bit! Chairman Meow was shocked but he decided to investigate the situation a bit more. Maybe… maybe he loved his master enough to put up with him! 

 

So! Chairman decided _ attacking Alec.  _ Not anything serious, just a little jump here, a little scratch there. Also, he would always hide all of Alec's socks on purpose and then enjoy watching the Shadowhunter trying to find them. It was hilarious to be honest, but it didn't really bother Alec. Chairman decided ramp up the process. 

 

When Alec wanted to cuddle with Magnus, Chairman jumped Magnus and hogged all of his attention. That was going to show Alec who was boss! He wasn't worthy of Magnus, Chairman was being a protective kitty. Instead of being jealous, Alec smiled and started petting him! Chairman Meow was shocked in a good way. By the Angel! He… he wasn't so sure after that because suddenly this Alec hunter started living there and would shower him with yummy treats and lots of hugs and kisses. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all! 

 

More research was needed!

 

What Chairman didn't like though were those kissy faces Magnus and Alec were doing. He tried to disturb them once but ended up regretting his life decisions. He hid under the bed and waited Magnus and Alec to come inside. The plan was to give them a surprise attack when they would be cuddling. However, they weren't cuddling _.  _ They were wrestling, or so it looked like to Chairman. Though for someone losing, Magnus sure did agree with Alec a lot. It confused the fuck out of Chairman so he just left the room without anything and needed quite some time to recover.

 

But Chairman liked movie nights with Magnus and his hunter. That was fun! He would sit in the middle of them and felt like royalty. As movie was rolling, Alec and Magnus would hug and pet him and he was in heaven. So he liked that!

 

Meow also liked that Magnus looked happier. Before this Shadowhunter boyfriend, he was sad but now he was happy all the time. And he was singing and dancing! Chairman liked Magnus dancing. He wished he could dance too. So! Alec made Magnus happy. Maybe this wasn't too bad!

 

One day Magnus was crying and Chairman ran into the living room to kill the one who dared to make the warlock cry. Then he saw it was Alec there with him! Chairman Meow fluffed up his tail and went straight for Alec's ass. He was kneeling down so it was easy and Alec yelped when he scratched his butt! Served him right!

 

“Yes I will, I will marry you,” said Magnus and Chairman understood his mistake. Chairman felt bad, so he apologised. He brought all of Alec's socks he had hidden around the loft. And they were friends again.

 

Chairman liked Alec.

 

The wedding was years ago, many things happened. Magnus and Alec adopted kids. Worry not, Chairman Meow made sure to discipline the kids. In a way, he was helping Alec and Magnus with raising them. And he was Damn proud of that.

 

Chairman liked them. They were a family.

 

And this concludes the story of how Chairman learned to let new people into his life. He was happier kitty because of that!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading  
> Leave a comment if u liked this :)


End file.
